From Me to You
by 3plusC
Summary: Tsaverich kecil adalah permata, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran sang personifikasi negara. Tak ada yang perlu membesarkan hatinya lagi, karena.../Historical-Alternative:Ivan dan Imperial Rusia.


**July, 1914**

Seorang lelaki tinggi besar dengan syal yang melilit di lehernya, berjalan menyusuri lorong: Lorong istana. Tak terbayangkan megah dan indahnya.

"Ivaaaaannnn!"

Seorang gadis menubruk lelaki itu dari belakang. Rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang teombang- ambing seiring senyumnya yang melebar. Itu senyum bangsawan. Dibawah naungan matahari yang bersenandung gembira, tak ada arti lain melainkan sebuah canda. Keduanya bercengkrama.

"Aku rindu sekali pada Kremlin dan semua penghuninya, da~ Bisa kau ceritakan apa saja yang selama ini terjadi?"

Pertanyaan si lelaki membuat si gadis memutar- mutar kepalanya. Untaian jemarinya berayun, mencoba mendeskripsikan dengan sempurna. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, dan bibir mungil itu mencuat ke bawah. "Semuanya tak cukup diceritakan dengan kata- kata Ivan. Begitu banyak hal- hal menarik dalam sepuluh tahun tanpa kehadiran- Ups, maksudku kunjunganmu. Kata- kata _anak- empat-belas-tahun_ sepertiku juga kurang akurat untuk seorang spesial sepertimu~" Gadis itu merajuk, menambah manis pita kecil yang menggantung di rambutnya.

"Tapi kalau kau bertanya soal keluargaku, aku akan siap menceritakan semuanya, hihihi~" Dia tertawa kecil, cukup membuat suasana merona.

Hari ini Ivan Braginski, setelah sekian lama berkutat di dunia formal dengan kekaisaran, kembali menjalankan apa yang disebut 'berkunjung'. Jika biasanya, menginjakkan kaki di Kremlin adalah pertanda bertemu muka _Boss, _sekarang bayangan bercengkrama dengan semua anggota keluarga _The Emperor_ terlihat jelas.

"Anastasia pasti masih nakal, da~"

Muka gadis itu memerah. Ia menggembungkan pipi, "Coba kalau kau bertemu _Alyosha_. Dia lebih nakal dariku! Lagipula, aku sekarang sudah besar, dan tumbuh menjadi seorang _lady_ seperti Mama dan kakak- kakakku, mana mungkin aku memanjat pohon dan mengerjai para tutor dan pelayan lagi."

Ivan mengangguk polos. "_Alyosha, Tsaverich_ kecil, da~? Aku hanya bertemu dengannya dua kali: Dalam perut _Tsarina_ dan saat pembaptisannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya yang beranjak dewasa, da...secepatnya."

Anastasia, menunduk dan tersenyum masam, "Ya. Dia menyebalkan, kau bisa bayangkan dia membuat malu Papa pada usianya yang baru tujuh tahun dengan mengambil sepatu tamu wanita di pesta, mengembalikannya dengan stoberi besar di dalam. Dia selalu membuat repot Derevenko dan mengejeknya _Fatty_ saat mereka saling mengejar. Dia juga pernah membuat hidung orang berdarah karena pukulan candaannya. Dia manja pada Mama dan dimanja oleh semuanya…"

Mendadak Anastasia muram, dan spontan membuat Ivan penasaran, "Apa ada yang salah dengan _Tsaverich_, da~?"

Ah.

"Tidak! Ayo kita main saja di dalam! Kau sudah sering menemui Papa dan Mama, sekarang waktunya kau berbincang bersama Grand Duchesses!" Anastasia menarik lengan Ivan. Ivan dengan tampangnya yang lugu hanya pasrah. Toh, bicara dengan keempat puteri _Boss_ tidak buruk. Mereka bisa membicarakan kondisi masa kini dan perencanaan masa depan Imperial, atau membicarakan topik- topik yang membuana di dunia.

Belum saja keduanya melangkahkan kaki, seorang wanita anggun lewat. Melihat Ivan dan Anastasia, wanita itu langsung berhenti di tempat, tak berkedip. "Anastasia?...Ivan?" Wanita itu memancarkan kilau tegas dari matanya.

Ivan jadi gelagapan. Sejenak ia lupa bahwa wanita ini adalah cucu _Queen_ Victoria. Permaisuri _Boss_- nya. "_Tsarina_ Alexandra. Maaf mengganggu, da~ Aku ingin berkunjung saja hari ini.."

"Oh, tidak apa, Ivan. Kehadiranmu adalah kehormatan bagi Imperial. Lagipula bukan kau yang kupermasalahkan.." Mata tertuju pada Anastasia yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Ivan.

"Bukannya ini saatmu belajar, Puteri Kecil?"

"Ah, Mama~" Anastasia lantas berlari kecil sambil menjulurkan lidah. Ah, dia masih nakal juga, bukan? Tsarina melipat tangan dan menggelengkan kepala.

.

"_Tsarina_….ada apa dengan Anastasia, da?" Ivan membuka topik pembicaraan. Dia ingat jelas bagaimana ekspresinya saat bercerita mengenai _Tsaverich_. _Tsarina_ Alexandra menangkapnya baik- baik. Nampaknya sang Ratu tahu jelas apa yang jadi masalah puteri- puterinya.

"Dia tak ingin kau kecewa, Ivan." Sahut Tsarina.

"Eh?"

"Kami tak ingin kau kecewa, Ivan." Saat Tsarina menambahkan kata 'Kami', Ivan tahu bahwa sebenarnya itu bukan hanya masalah internal. Tapi masalah seantero negeri. Tapi apa? Dirasanya tak ada masalah yang begitu menonjol di dalam kekaisaran selain ulah _Mad Monk_ yang sensasional. Tunggu, mengingat tentang pria itu membuatnya ingat lagi akan satu hal. Tapi…itu sudah lama…

"Sudah saatnya 'Rusia' tahu. Ini mengenai Alexei."

Ya, Alexei. Saat kecil ia pernah menjatuhkan dirinya, dan itu berakibat sakit yang berkepanjangan. Semua usaha telah dilakukan, sampai akhirnya dokter memvonis hidupnya tak lama lagi. Kemudian Grigori Rasputin turun tangan. Pria 'mistik' itu mampu mengubah keadaan Tsaverich kecil 180 derajat. Sakit. Apa mungkin Anastasia cemburu padanya yang selalu diperhatikan keadaannya. Apa itu masalah intimnya?

.

"Gosip mengenai Rasputin mungkin telah terdengar olehmu. Itu tidak benar nyatanya. Dia orang baik yang selalu memberi kami nasehat, sampai sekarang dia mengirimkan telegram untuk kami. Dan…kau tahu, dua tahun lalu dia mengirimkan telegram atas keadaan Alexei kecil yang sempat buruk lagi. Buruk. Ivan, kami telah mengetahui dia mengidap hemofilia." Tsarina menggigit bibir, menutup rapat kantung air matanya.

Darah…sukar membeku?

Alexei Nikolaevich adalah _The Future Emperor_. Harapan masa depan yang ditunggu- tunggu setelah lahirnya keempat anak perempuan. Lantas, dia lahir dengan tidak sempurna? Tidak, itu tanda- tanda kehidupan yang tak lama. Keadaan Imperial memburuk seiring berlalunya Perang Rusia-Jepang 1904 dan Revolusi 1905 yang memalukan. Disaat keadaan kini juga memanas dan menunjukkan adanya ketidaksenjangan dunia. Disaat ini sang personifikasi Negara baru mendengar bahwa sang harapan memiliki tingkat usia yang terbatas?

"Ah. Aku ingin memetik bunga matahari untuk mengiris urat nadiku, da.." Ivan tersenyum manis. Cukuplah menyatakan begitu tersayat hatinya.

_Tsarina_ memijat- mijat kepala, "Bukannya pesimis, Ivan. Tapi, kebetulan kau berkunjung hari ini…..harusnya kami yang mengabdi padamu…tapi, aku minta tolong sekali ini saja, Ivan."

Ivan mendengarnya baik- baik. Meski sakit, ia bukan orang egois yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Apalagi sebagai _nation_. _Tsarina_ mengembangkan senyumnya. Jauh dalam hatinya mungkin menjerit karena akhirnya diceritakan pula kenyataan. Tapi tak mungkin, serapat- rapatnya rahasia suatu hari pasti terungkap juga, entah sengaja atau tidak.

"Besarkan hatinya. Ajaklah ia bicara mengenai masa depan….Yakinkanlah dia bahwa kami benar- benar percaya padanya. Meski kesedihan mendera, kami benar- benar percaya padanya."

* * *

><p><strong>+From Me to You+<strong>

3plusC**  
><strong>

Hetalia©Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>"AH! ANDA YANG SERING DICERITAKAN KAKAK!" Anak lelaki dengan pakaian <em>sailor<em> itu melompat dari kursi taman yang ia duduki.

"_Tsaverich_! Tung-" Seorang kekar menagkapnya. "Sudah berkali- kali saya bilang, anda tak boleh terlalu banyak bertingkah."

Ivan mematung. Tentu saja ia mengenal Derevenko, dia lelaki terpilih dari Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran. Dia dilimpahkan tugas menjaga _Tsaverich_ kecil, dan harusnya duo dengan Nagorny. Kini ia sendiri kembali melanjutkan 'perang' dengan anak lelaki kecil yang senyumnya tak pudar sedari tadi. Mereka berkejar- kejaran dan saling mengata- ngatai. Tanda kutip untuk Derevenko.

"Aku masih disini, da..."

Derevenko terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah, apa itu marah atau malu, simpan saja. Ivan melemparkan tatapan manis dan _sangat-mematikan-sekali_ kepadanya, sukses membuatnya membiarkan sang personifikasi Negara bicara empat mata dengan pangeran muda.

…

"Ahahaha~ dia takut pada anda, Tuan!" Tawa lepas terdengar. Ivan memusatkan pandangannya ke arah anak lelaki. Dialah _Tsaverich_ Alexei Nikolaevich, tanpa beban apapun dia bermain layaknya anak biasa. Tak ada tanda- tanda sakit yang dideritanya.

Ivan memeluknya. Sungguh ia pernah berpikir memeluk seorang calon diktator, melainkan seorang permata Imperial yang luput dari kebahagiaan dunia. Sepuluh tahun sudah ia tumbuh, dan kini berdiri dengan tegaknya. Betapa pancaran kegembiraan itu menyatu dengan langit. Selama ini Ivan hanya mendengar eksistensi _Tsaverich_ dari cerita- cerita massa, kali ini, meski memegang kenyataan pahit, mencoba mengabaikan kesunyataan lama. Sebab sekarang ini ia mendapat tugas 'rahasia' dari _Tsarina_ Alexandra.

"Eh…" Alexei menepuk pundak Ivan yang masih memeluknya. "Anda 'Rusia', bukan?"

"Jangan terlalu formal, da. Panggil saja Ivan." Ivan mengelus kepala Alexei.

Harmoni telah terbentuk, tak ada halangan untuk mengungkapkannya sekarang.

…

"_Tsaverich_ suka melihat rakyat berlutut dihadapan kekuasaan, da?"

...Itu pertanyaan pancingan.

"Ah, itu biasa bagi Papa, ya….Tapi aku malu! Derevenko menyuruhku untuk bersikap seperti seorang penguasa, dan aku tak berani membantahnya. Padahal aku ingin lepas dari formalitas itu…" Alexei menutup muka dengan polosnya.

"Bukannya _Tsaverich_ suka menggoda Derevenko, da?"

"Ah. Dia adalah temanku, tapi saat ia tegas, menakutkan." Pipinya menggembung, persis seperti Anastasia. Ah, mungkin benar Alexei 'sedikit' nakal. Tapi, bukankah itu adalah _stereotype_ seorang anak kecil?

"Oh, iya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada 'Rusia'." Tak dapat dipercaya, ternyata Alexei yang membuka topik pembicaraan dengan jelas. Dia menarik senar pancing dan malah menangkap nelayan.

"Aku sedikit tidak suka pada sikap mereka kepadaku..."

"Maksudnya rakyat Rusia, da~? Ah, mereka sepertinya memang mencoba memberontak dari Imperial. Mereka tak menyukai _Boss_ sepenuh-

"CITA- CITAKU!" Alexei kembali melompat- lompat. Entahlah, mungkin begitulah anak kecil seharusnya, patutlah bila semua orang tua di penjuru dunia khawatir pada buah hatinya: Mereka sangat sulit ditebak pikirannya. Dan apalah itu, sepertinya Ivan sedikit memiliki hasrat untuk mengadopsi sifat itu. Agar kejadian memalukan dalam perang tak pernah terjadi lagi, mungkin.

"Ivan. Aku akan menceritakan apa rencanaku di masa depan! Kita harus mewujudkannya bersama!" Senyumnya melebar. "Mungkin semua bilang Papa adalah orang yang kaku dan bakal banyak yang meragukanku, tapi, kita, bersama, mengubah dunia, mengubah 'Rusia'." Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan Ivan yang dua kali lebih besarnya.

"Rusia esok harus jadi Negara paling maju dan makmur di planet ini! Menjadi acuan bagi Negara- Negara lain, melahirkan era baru yang akan mengubah dunia! Ini bukanlah mimpi, melainkan rencana masa depan, cita- citaku sebagai seorang _Future Emperor_!"

Sebenarnya, esensi cita- cita _klise_ seperti ini telah dirasakan Ivan Braginski sedari dulu. Namun entah karena apa atau memang afeksi yang lebih besar terhadap sang putera mahkota kini, semua yang terlontar begitu menyala- nyala dimata. Tak ada kebohongan setitikpun yang menodai. Begitu gamblang sesuatu yang tak hanya sekedar mimpi, memercikkan api semangat baru dalam diri.

"Aku tidak akan sekedar bicara dan berpikir. Terdengar aneh jika kita hanya duduk di kursi, menuliskan berbagai macam teori yang tak dapat dimengerti. Karena itu aku selalu menceritakan rencanaku, pada Kakak, pada Papa dan Mama, pada 'Rusia', karena aku ingin semua orang tahu dan mengerti. Aku berdiskusi dengan semuanya, dengan begitu aku bisa mendengar masukan, atau variasi ide.."

Ivan tak memotong sedikitpun. Ia tersenyum, terseyum, dan entah apa arti senyuman itu. Sementara Alexei mengacungkan jarinya dan berteriak lantang,

"Aku mengungkapkannya tanpa keraguan. Aku akan membuat semua percaya, mewujudkan rencana yang indah, mambuat Rusia menjadi tempat terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia!"

Apa yang diungkapkan _Tsaverich_ kecil berhasil menghapus apa itu pesimistis seorang manusia. Sebagai personifikasi Negara, mungkin Ivan tak bisa merasakannya dengan gamblang, namun satu hal yang dapat disimpulkannya: Tak ada yang perlu membesarkan hati Alexei. Dia telah memiliki hati yang berton- ton beratnya.

Keraguan itu hilang.

Adalah cita- cita sebagai acuan, meski seberat apapun rintangan yang menghadang.

Ivan memeluknya lagi, pertanda ia benar- benar menaruh harapan dan afeksi. Diliriknya Derevenko, yang rupanya mengintip sedari tadi. Mukanya merah kembali, tambahan satu pilihan: Apa dia marah, malu, atau terharu? Ivan yakin dia pernah mendengar rencana masa depan Alexei, namun tidak di depan 'negara'nya, bukan? Apalagi dengan suara yang lantang.

"Urusanku selesai, da." Tutupnya.

"Lho? Padahal aku baru mau diskusi dengan 'Rusia'!" Alexei berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kekecewaannya. Ivan menepuk pundaknya,

"Kau pasti bisa. Sebagai personifikasi Negara, aku hanya bisa menunggu, da~ Tapi aku pasti akan membantumu dari balik layar."

Mata Alexei berbinar. Ia merasakan pertanda bahwa cita- citanya telah diakui oleh 'Negara'.

"Janji?"

...

"Janji, da."

Dua kelingking saling bertautan.

* * *

><p>[Tak ada yang dapat menebak setelahnya. Perang Dunia Pertama telah pecah.]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>July 18, 1918<strong>

Ivan merasakan sakit di dadanya. Apa mungkin _Mad Monk_ membalas dendam setelah dibunuh secara misterius? Tidak, Kekaisaran tidak akan melakukan hal pengecut macam itu. Lagipula, itu sudah dua tahun berlalu. Dan kekaisaran...oh, mereka sudah digulingkan Februari lalu. Kini pemerintahan provisional mengambil alih. Meski huru- hara disana-sini. Meski Ivan masih menyimpan kepatuhan terselubung bagi-

_BRAK!_

Seseorang mencoba menemuinya dengan paksa. Dan…dugaan itu benar, apalagi kalau bukan pasukan Bolshevik pimpinan Lenin tersenyum lebar di depannya.

"Rusia! Masa depan akan cerah! Sekarang, dibawah naungan bendera sosialis kita akan bahagia! Kita akan memenangkan dunia! "

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan, da? Kalian…" Rasa sakit di dada itu merambah sampai urat nadinya. Sakit. Seolah- olah sesuatu telah hilang dari tempatnya. Bukan, kekaisaran yang runtuh itu memang sempat menyakitkan, tapi..

"Kami telah menyelamatkanmu dari Tsar tidak kompeten itu dan pemimpin provisonal Alexander Kerensky. Kami telah mencanangkan sistem pemerintahan baru yang lebih berguna!"

"Bukankah kalian telah berkali- kali melakukan revolusi?" Ivan membelalakkan mata. Air matanya jatuh tiba- tiba. Jatuh untuk pertama kalinya. Sakit makin menjadi- jadi. Apa? Apa? Tiba- tiba semua kenangan tentang kekaisaran hilang perlahan. Apa yang terjadi? Seperti suatu amnesia yang menggerogoti, serpihan ingatan, tentang _Tsardom...Emperor_..._Tsar_...Nicholas II...

.

_Ivan berjalan sambil bersenandung gembira. Ingin rasanya memetik bunga dan melilitkannya pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya di lorong istana. Ini saatnya menemui Tsar Nicholas II, Boss-nya yang mulia setelah melewati hari penambah semangat. Mengunjungi saja, dan bukan laporan seperti biasa._

"_Ivan!" Sempat Ivan mengira itu Anastasia yang kabur dari pembelajaran hariannya. Dan pasti itu bukan Tsarina Alexandra. Seorang perempuan muda memanggilnya dengan penuh kerinduan. _

"_Grand Duchess Olga, da." Ivan menoleh, itu adalah puteri pertama Boss. Tinggi, cantik, dan berkharisma. Perempuan muda itu mengajaknya duduk di sebuah ruangan. Menikmati jamuan kecil untuk sementara._

"_Kudengar kau baru menemui Alyosha. Apa dia merepotkanmu?"_

"_Tidak, da. Dia malah membuatku semangat."_

"_Oh…" Olga mengunyah camilan. Matanya menerawang. "Dia menceritakan rencana masa depannya, bukan?" Tebakan itu benar sekali._

"_Wah, dia benar- benar serius rupanya, da."_

"_Tentu. Padahal kami semua sangat khawatir padanya. Dua tahun lalu dia sempat kritis lagi. Semua bingung, apalagi dia berkata: Kalau aku mati, aku tidak akan merasakan sakit ini lagi. Ahh…terbayang sudah frustasinya kami saat itu, jikalau 'Teman Kami' tak membantu."_

"_Hn. Dia kelihatannya tak memikirkan apapun soal penyakitnya. Kurasa itu akan baik- baik saja, da."_

"_Yah...kupikir itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, Ivan."_

_Ivan terpaku. Maksudnya?_

"_Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukannya telentang melihat awan. Aku bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Dia suka berpikir dan bertanya- tanya, itu jawabnya. Aku bertanya lagi apa yang suka ia pikirkan. Kau tahu apa jawabnya? Ia memikirkan banyak hal.…"_

_Olga memutus kalimatnya sejenak,_

"…_Dia merasa hidup tak lama. Dia berkata akan menikmati matahari dan keindahan musim panas selama ia bisa, karena siapa tahu suatu saat ia akan dicegah untuk melakukannya."_

_.  
><em>

"Itu untuk memperbaiki, mewujudkan mimpi kita semua, Rusia."

[Mimpi kita?]

Ivan menggertakkan gigi. Air mata terus membasahinya. Pikirannya melayang- layang, namun kekuatan dari mana, ia tak sanggup melanjutkannya, setitik ingatan membuat hatinya terkikis, seiring sakit yang begitu derasnya.

"...Lalu kami telah membunuh semua anggota keluarga Imperial sebagai tambahannya. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah."

Sejenak hening.

"Tuhan akan menghukum kita semua!"

.

Salah seorang pasukan menarik Ivan, menatapnya tajam dan lekat.

"Jika Tuhan benar- benar ada, Dia tak akan membiarkan ini semua terjadi, Rusia!"

* * *

><p><em>[Sometimes, history needs a push] <em>

_-Vladimir Lenin-_

* * *

><p><strong>+END+<strong>

* * *

><p>Kremlin: Kediaman Tsar dan keluarga. Kini menjadi istana kepresidenan.<p>

Tsarina: Permaisuri, Ratu

Tsaverich: Putera Mahkota

Alyosha: Panggilan sayang untuk Alexei (wikipedia)

Oke, flame diterima dengan senang hati. Karena author sadar akan pengarangan histori dan karakterisasi... ;_;

Selain interaksi dengan Ivan, seluruhnya diambil dari artikel- artikel yang author kumpulkan, termasuk cita- cita Alexei. Ya ampun, author terenyuh baca websitenya... Q_Q / Apa itu Bigheart!Ivan? O_O Ah, ini muncul setelah author baca di wikia, dia jadi yandere akibat banyaknya tragedi di masa lalu…ya..mungkin ini salah satunya =_= #gampared

Saat masa Imperial, orang- orang begitu religius dan berhati besar(?) masalahnya.. *dilirik Mad Monk, alias Grigori Rasputin* Err…oke. Kabur sebelum author dikutuk.

-Selamat Hari Hemofilia Sedunia! #telat Semangat!

-Tidak ada penyebaran atheisme sedikitpun disini! (author masih sayang Tuhaaaan~) Hanya improvisasi pengalihan kepercayaan..

-Usia Ivan? Remaja akhir kali. Di General Winter dia masih unyu gitu~

-Lalu, bagi yang pernah lihat Anastasia, 1997 (movie masa kecil tuh :P) author cuma ingin deklarasi: Dmitri itu KERENKERENKERENKERENKEREN #kalap

Maaf dan terima kasih sebelumnya :)

* * *

><p>…"кол кол кол "<p>

"Hah? Ada masalah lagi? Kalau ada, kubawa kau menghadap Lenin sekarang."

Ivan menggeleng sambil mengusap air mata. "Tidak. Aku hanya tertawa, da."

.

Serpihan hati yang tersisa hanya bisa mengelus dada;

[Itu semua telah terjadi, Alexei. Maaf. Selamanya.]


End file.
